This invention relates generally to storage cubes or modules useful for home or office use to contain books or other items.
The storage cube has been specifically designed by the inventor for use with a corrugated fiberboard student desk on which a related U.S. Patent Application has been filed. However, the storage cube has been realized to have utility in and of itself.
It is known that there is a high sales demand for durable and attractive stackable storage cubes. Metal storage devices currently on the market are typically relatively expensive due to metal materials cost and the high shipping costs of heavier articles occupying a large shipping volume.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a storage cube kit made of light-weight, yet durable materials wherein the parts may be shipped in a flat position to reduce shipping volume.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a storage cube which may be easily and quickly assembled by the purchaser.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a storage cube having a unique design for trapping or locking a shelf or divider therein.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds, and the features of novelty characterizing the invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.